


V12 - Something Borrowed

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [12]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the usual disclaimers. Spoilers for Sentinel Too. There is another spoiler for an episode, but if I tell you now it will spoil the surprise. If you just have to know, I put it at the end.</p><p>Many thanks to everyone who has given feedback on this series. It's sort of taken on a life of its own. I especially want to thank Cheryl for her character contributions and many, many suggestions, ideas, plot bunnies and betaing.</p><p>Oh yeah, warnings: a bit of bad language, but nothing you don't hear on prime time everyday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V12 - Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers. Spoilers for Sentinel Too. There is another spoiler for an episode, but if I tell you now it will spoil the surprise. If you just have to know, I put it at the end.
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who has given feedback on this series. It's sort of taken on a life of its own. I especially want to thank Cheryl for her character contributions and many, many suggestions, ideas, plot bunnies and betaing.
> 
> Oh yeah, warnings: a bit of bad language, but nothing you don't hear on prime time everyday.

The Vet Series

Part 12

Something Borrowed

May 5, 2004

~~~~~~~

Jim sighed happily, throwing his arm over Blair's shoulders as they made their way toward the building. He grinned as he picked up not the expected two, but four heartbeats in the lofts. Three of them were very familiar to the Sentinel by now. The fourth was a more recent addition, but becoming just as dear.

Funny never thought I'd feel that way about another Sentinel. Jim shook his head.

"What's up, big guy?" Blair asked opening the door for his partner.

"I think we should have brought reinforcements, Chief," Jim replied with a grin. "Our ladies have company."

"Megan and Mike?" Blair guessed. Jim nodded as a wide grin split his brother's face. "Jim, we could have brought Simon, Daryl, Joel, H, Rafe, your dad and Steven and still been out numbered by those four."

Jim chuckled. His partner was right about that. They seemed to have been blessed, or was it cursed, with two very intelligent fiancés. Add Detective and Sentinel Michelle "Mike" Jackson and her Guide Inspector Megan Connor to that and the four women were a force to be reckoned with. Just ask Scott Bruenell, Tommy Brandon, the Stafford boys or Rick Sturges.

They entered the main door to their combined lofts to find the doors to both wide open. The sound of female laughter echoed out of 307.

Blair grinned at his partner again. "This could be a paper all by itself, Jim," he said as they walked into Jim's half of the loft. "The bonding rituals of 21st century women preparing for a wedding."

Elise came up off the couch and caught Blair in a hug. She then kissed him soundly before staring him in the eye. "That's my topic," she said sternly, "find your own."

Jim and the other ladies laughed while Blair tried to kiss El into submission.

Jenny stood and tapped Jim on the shoulder then crossed her arms and waited, trying vainly to keep a smile off her face. Jim raised an eyebrow and pretended to try and figure out what she wanted. Finally, after a few short seconds, he just couldn't stand it any longer himself. Jim wrapped his fiancé in his arms and kissed her breathless.

Megan and Mike rolled their eyes at each other grinning. It was good to see their four friends so happy.

Once the love fest settled down to a dull roar, Jen and El pulled their respective men over to sit with them on the couch.

"Jim, I want to see what you think about these invitations," Jenny said, handing him an open book and pointing out a design.

Jim was dumbfounded. "Well, I…"

Jen nodded. "That's what I thought, how about this one?" She flipped to another marked page.

Jim stared at her for a second before glancing at the design then he looked back at Jenny. "You really want my opinion?"

Jenny nodded watching the page with a frown. "Not that one either, huh?" She reached to turn the page again. Jim caught her hand in his. Jen met his eyes a little confused.

"There are a lot of choices Jim," she started, Jim shook his head.

"It's not that," he said a bit ruefully. "I just sort of expected that you'd handle everything yourself. I didn't think you'd want my opinion."

Jenny blinked. "Why ever not, Jim? It's your wedding too?" She frowned. "Don't you want to have a say in these things?" Jen asked, waving her hand to indicate the books and magazines scattered across the coffee table.

Jim nodded. "Sure. Of course I want to help. I just didn't expect you to want me to."

"Why?" Jenny asked simply, completely focused on her fiancé.

Jim scrubbed his hand through his short dark hair as he considered his words. "Well, it's just that Carolyn did all of this herself. She never asked what I wanted." He trailed off seeing the dismay in Jenny's eyes.

She looked around and discovered that their friends had made themselves scarce at some point during the conversation. The door to the loft was even shut for privacy. Jen turned back to Jim and captured his hands in hers.

"Jim. I want to share my life with you. That means everything, starting with planning our wedding."

Jim smiled and lifted her hands to his lips. He placed a kiss on each knuckle then one on her lips. Jenny smiled. "Okay," Jim said, releasing one of her hands to grab the book of invitations, "which ones did you like again?"

Jenny snuggled down beside him and together they chose the design for their wedding invitations.

*****

Later that night after dinner

"So, I think they expected me to stay," Megan said as she and Mike and Jenny worked to clean up the dinner dishes, since Jim, Blair and El had cooked.

Mike placed a tentative hand on Megan's shoulder, still not entirely comfortable with her need to comfort the other woman. "We could always transfer to Australia," the Sentinel offered.

Megan shook her head. "Cascade is our home now, Shellie. Even Jimbo acknowledges that you belong here."

"Besides," Jenny said with a grin, "who else is Jim going to trust with Cascade while we're on our honeymoon?"

They all laughed at that.

"I'm still a little confused by the fact that you don't have a problem with Mike in your territory, Jim," Blair said, watching his Sentinel closely.

Jim sat beside Jen with his arm draped comfortably over her shoulder. He shrugged. "Maybe it's because she's a cop, one of the 'good guys.' Or because she's like a sister to Jenny." Jim shrugged again. "I don't understand it either. I can tell when you're near," he said, meeting Mike's steady gaze, "but it doesn't bother me like it did with Barnes."

Megan and Blair both shivered at the mention of that name, receiving instant comfort from Mike and Elise.

"Who was Barnes?" Mike asked, pulling Megan close in a sideways hug.

"Another Sentinel," Jim almost spat.

Blair dragged El with him and sat on the other side of Jim. "Easy, big guy. She can't hurt us anymore."

Mike, Jenny and Elise watched the obviously upset Sentinel and Guide. Jenny had heard Barnes' name before, but not the whole story.

"This sounds like something we need to know," Jenny said, her tone reminding the pair of their promise of full disclosure.

Jim's haunted eyes met Jenny's. He nodded, surprised by how deeply the memories of that time still affected him. And evidently Blair as well, his Guide was trembling. "Alex Barnes was a Sentinel. She was also a thief and a murderer. Blair discovered her at the PD. She'd wrecked her car and was complaining about bright lights and her clothes hurting her skin.

I had been having dreams about hunting a wolf in the jungle. In the dreams I shot the wolf and it would change before my eyes into Blair." He grasped his Guide's wrist finding Blair's pulse before he continued.

"Blair tried to tell me about Alex being a Sentinel, but the dreams and the sense that something was not right made me irritable and uncommunicative."

Blair snorted and gave Jim a small grin as the older man continued.

"We figured out that Alex was involved in a series of thefts. I felt betrayed by Blair because he hadn't told me about her and threw him out."

"Jim was reacting to several things," Blair explained. "An evil Sentinel in his territory and the fact that he could smell her scent on his Guide. I had been helping Alex up to the point where we figured out she was the thief. She hadn't known she was a Sentinel and had been having a bad time with her senses. Anytime she tried to use them Alex got blinding headaches." The Guide tilted his head contritely. "I thought I could help her, I didn't know…"

"It wasn't your fault, Chief," Jim interrupted, pulling his friend to him with one arm. "We didn't know. Now we do and it's over. I'm sorry, Blair." Jim ducked his head, burying his face in Sandburg's hair.

Megan took over the story, her gaze resting sadly on the other Sentinel and Guide. "Barnes stole some nerve gas. We thought she was on her way to Mexico, but then she called Jim from somewhere in Cascade and led him on a wild goose chase. Barnes tried to kill him, but I got the call for backup and showed up just in time. She took off while I was saving Jim from being squashed in a lift shaft."

The Aussie paused and took a deep breath. "Alex went to Rainier. Jim realized that she might go after Blair, but by the time we got to Rainier it was too late. Alex had come and gone." Megan closed her eyes then opened them quickly to banish the memory of Blair floating in the fountain. She unconsciously leaned toward Mike until their shoulders touched.

Jenny and Elise were on either side of Jim and Blair, offering quiet support to the men who seemed lost in the memory. Jenny suspected they'd slipped into a light bonding session.

"What happened then?" Mike asked.

"Jim raced up the stairs to Hargrove Hall then suddenly turned to face the fountain," Megan continued. "That's when we all saw Blair face down in the fountain."

Elise gasped and Jen stretched across Jim and Blair to squeeze her hand. El returned the squeeze then wrapped her arms around Blair as best she could.

A hawk swooped down and landed beside the wolf and panther. The Golden Retriever was watching them from nearby. Blair lifted his head and looked at the hawk.

"El?" he asked.

Jim considered the hawk for a moment then shrugged. "I was wondering when her spirit guide would make an appearance."

Blair looked at Jim. "Did you know what it was?"

The Sentinel shook his head. "I think we should go back. I didn't mean to pull us into a bonding session."

The Guide grinned ruefully. "Me either. I hadn't realized how much that all still bothers me."

"Me, too," Jim admitted pulling his brother in for another hug. "But maybe we should save this for another session, huh?"

"Yeah, guess it is kinda rude," Blair grinned with one more look at the hawk.

The Sentinel and Guide rejoined the real world and met the other's eyes apologetically.

"Sorry," Jim said softly.

"That hit us unexpectedly," Blair explained, then smiled at his bride-to-be. "But we found out what your spirit guide is."

El blinked, surprised by the turn of conversation. "Really?"

*******

Later that week

Jenny gasped and sat up in bed surprised to see Mike sitting beside her.

"That was some dream," Mike said quietly. "You're heart is going a million miles a minute."

Jen pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. "My nightmares seem to have taken on a whole new dimension lately," she admitted, still shaking off the last vestiges of the dream.

"I've only been staying here for a couple of weeks, Jen," Mike replied, sprawling on her side to make herself more comfortable on the bed. "At least half of those nights I've heard you wake up. What was this last one?"

With a deep sigh, Jenny thought about the nightmare she'd just woken from. "They're mostly flashes of things that have happened," she shrugged, knowing that Mike could see her quite well even in the dark room. "Tommy going after you, after Blair, taunting me… then there's Stafford and that damn duct tape, only I see you and Jim all wrapped up in it, zoned out and not responding to anyone."

She got off the bed and turned on the overhead light. "Now I've got other people to worry about besides you," Jen said scooping up Grey for a good snuggle. "My nightmares center more and more on Jim. I guess that's only reasonable, but…" she trailed off stroking the cat for comfort.

"Have you told Jim about your fears?" Mike asked patting the bed.

Her friend sat beside her. "No. Not really. It just doesn't seem fair to burden him. I knew what I was getting into." Jenny held Grey closer taking comfort from the deep purr. "He's just had so many things happen to him since I've known him. I'm scared of losing him."

Mike sighed. "I think it would be better, and maybe easier on you, to tell Jim about your nightmares and how scared you are for him. Together you might be able to find a way to deal with them. If you try to hide things from him… Jim's not the type that wants to be protected from anything, he prefers to face life head on." Mike smiled. "Besides, don’t you think he's having the same concerns for you?"

Jenny sent an amazed look at her almost sister. "It's astonishing how well you know my fiancé," she teased.

Mike grinned. "Not really. We're a lot alike, Jim and me. Sentinels, cops, we both love you." She shrugged. "I just put myself in his place and 'ta da' instant advice."

Jen chuckled and set Grey on the bed. "Okay, I'll talk to him. Now will you please talk to Megan about the house?"

The Sentinel rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, Mikey. There is no reason the two of you shouldn't live here after the wedding. I'll be moving into the loft anyway and I know how much it helps Jim to have Blair near and vice versa, so I think it's the perfect solution for you two."

"I don't know, Jen…"

"Look, you'll be doing me a favor. If you don't move in, the house will just sit empty. It's paid for, but you can pay me a modest rent and keep up the utilities. Besides, it'll give me peace of mind to know I have on site security for the clinic after hours," Jen grinned.

Mike snorted. "I knew you had an ulterior motive. Okay, okay. I'll talk to Megan. She asked if I wanted to share an apartment, but I'm really comfortable here. And besides, Boo likes it." Mike shrugged then grinned. "This place would give us the advantage of living together, but still offer plenty of privacy."

Jenny nodded happily.

"Are you sure though that you and Jim won't move in here?"

The vet shook her head. "I just don't see that happening, Mikey. Besides, I like the loft and with four of us sharing the space, I'm pretty sure I can get away without cooking very often," Jen waggled her eyebrows.

"All right, kouyuu" Mike replied, grinning at her friend. She knew how much Jen hated to cook. Well, not hated, but just downright didn't care to cook when there were other options. "I hope Jim knows he'll be the main provider of sustenance in your family."

Jenny smiled widely. "Hey, I can dial a mean pizza to go, if needed." She sniffed reflectively. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he knows by now, but I'll be sure to bring up my fear of cooking too."

Mike chuckled and got up off the bed. "I'm going back to sleep now. Are you okay?"

Jen nodded. "Thanks, sis."

"Ki ni shinai," the Sentinel replied with a slight bow.

*****

Jenny snuggled into the chair in Blair's half of the loft to go through the stack of mail she'd brought from the clinic. Elise sat on the couch with papers scattered all around as she graded them. Jim and Blair were making dinner in the kitchen.

Jen shared a quick grin with El then started opening the mail. Most of them were bills, a few reports on patients she had referred to a specialist in Seattle. What's this? The return address was the Cascade Zoo.

She read the letter through once and couldn't help but smile as she perused it a second time.

A loud 'whoop!' from the living room area got everyone's attention. Jim and Blair turned to see Jenny hop up out of the chair with a letter in her hand. Jim smiled at the contagious grin on his fiancé's face.

Jenny waved the letter in the air as they all gathered around. "This is a letter from the Cascade Zoo asking me to help them set up a habitat for the Giant Panda that will be part of the Chinese Zoological Exchange Program in a few months." She grinned at them proudly.

"Um, Jen," Blair said, smiling but confused. "I don't mean this negatively, but why did they ask you?"

The veterinarian didn't miss a beat or lose a bit of her enthusiasm at the question. "I did a research project as an undergrad on creating appropriate zoo habitats for Giant Pandas. The paper was published in several of the big vet journals. They want my input to make sure the panda's stay is comfortable."

"Why the Giant Panda?" El asked taking a seat at the table. Jen joined her, Blair and Jim returned to cooking as they listened.

"At the time there was a big movement to renovate zoo displays to be more 'natural' to help keep the animals healthy mentally as well as physically. Wild animals are not meant to be kept in cages without stimulation." Jen took a breath and continued.

Jim and Blair grinned at each other. This was a side of Jen that few people saw. She tended to present herself as a quiet, intelligent business-like person most of the time. But get onto one of her 'topics' and you'd better stand back.

Animal behavior was one of those topics.

Elise listened raptly as Jenny explained the advances in zoo habitat design and what she planned to recommend for the visiting panda.

Dinner was served and they all sat down as Jenny continued to talk.

"I'm glad they didn't wait any longer to ask me, though," Jen said taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully.

"Why's that?" Jim asked.

Jen finished chewing. "Well, it's going to take a few weeks to get the plants in that we need. I don't think there's a local supply of adult bamboo and then we'll need to set up the display…"

Jim frowned. "When exactly is this panda arriving?"

Jenny opened her mouth to reply then closed it when she realized what the dates corresponded to. "Oh."

Blair grabbed the corner of the letter, pulled it to him and found the dates for the exhibit. The Chinese Zoological Exchange Program was scheduled to arrive on the first of December. Jim and Jenny's wedding was scheduled for December ninth.

"Well," Blair drawled, "most of the work is going to be done before they even arrive, right?"

Jen nodded hopefully.

"Then I don't see what the problem is," he said.

Jenny sighed and shook her head. "No, Jim's right." She rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many people are coming from out of state for this? I may not have any siblings, but there are plenty of aunts and uncles and cousins…" Jen put her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. "The plans are coming along, but between the clinic, the wedding and flyball, the little free time I have left is 'Jim time.'" She raised her head, blushing lightly but continued obstinately. "I am not going to give up our time together."

Jim frowned. He hadn't meant that Jenny shouldn't do the project, it was obviously very important. "Jen," he said waiting for her to look at him. "I just wanted to know what kind of time commitment they would need from you. We'll figure something out for the wedding plans. I'll help, and I'm sure we can find a few other volunteers," Jim concluded with a lopsided grin.

"Are you sure?" Jen asked wide-eyed. "There's still so much to do and this project is going to take quite a bit of time. I may even have to hire a relief vet to cover at the clinic."

"Hey," Jim replied, "this is important to you and your career. You need to do it. Everything will work out, you'll see."

Jim was rewarded with a mega-watt smile from his bride-to-be.

******

The next week  
Major Crimes

Mike walked up to Captain Banks' door and started to knock only to stop as she realized someone was already in with him. She focused her hearing just enough to determine that it was Blair. The Sentinel sighed and turned to Rhonda.

"Can you let me know when the Captain's free, please?"

"Sure, Mike," Rhonda replied.

"Thanks," Mike said heading back to her desk. I can work on the Kowalski report while I'm waiting.

A little later Rhonda called her name and Mike made a beeline for Simon's office. The report she had for him wasn't that important in the big scheme of things, but it was time sensitive.

"What can I do for you Detective?" Banks asked as Mike entered the room.

"I have the Stevens case report ready and if we can get it processed today it would really help the family," Mike replied, handing Simon the folder.

"Right, the Stevens case. What a mess," he said opening the folder and glancing through the report. "Poor people. I'll read through it and get it back to you ASAP." Simon looked up and met Jackson's eyes. He pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Can I help you with something, Captain?" she asked.

"I'm having a little scheduling problem," Simon admitted. "With both Ellison and Sandburg getting married and wanting time off for their honeymoons, I'm at a loss as to who to put with Ellison." Simon leaned his elbows on his desk.

"Sandburg is easy, I'll just assign one of the newer detectives to him. He's good at showing them the ropes and making sure the paperwork end is explained properly. But Jim… I guess I'll just ride with him while Blair and Elise are gone," he concluded dejectedly.

"Is he that hard to work with?" Mike asked with an evil grin.

Simon glared at her but shook his head. "No, and ordinarily I'd love the chance to get out from behind this desk. But you have to understand that Jim without Sandburg for two weeks is going to be grouchy and just downright unpleasant."

"What about Joel? They've worked together before haven't they?" Mike asked wondering if there would come a time when Simon said the same thing about her and Megan. And how would Jim be on his own honeymoon with two weeks away from his Guide? Would Jenny have to deal with a grumpy husband?

"Joel's going to be at a seminar for part of the time and then working with the bomb squad on special training once he gets back," Simon rubbed his hand over his face. "Ah, well, I'll figure something out. Get back to work, Jackson and I'll have this report out to you as soon as I'm done." He waved a dismissing hand her direction.

"Thank you, Sir," Mike replied as she left.

******

Jenny's house several days later

Mike came out of the kitchen and almost ran over Elise.

The English professor juggled the stack of magazines and just managed to keep them from falling. "Oh, I'm sorry Mike," she said as they made room for each other. El headed into the kitchen as she continued to talk. "Jen and I are going to go through some of these wedding magazines tonight, I didn't realize you were home already."

Elise dumped the stack onto the table and started sorting them into categories.

"Oh, Megan and I have the tail end of a stake out tonight, so I came by to grab a bite to eat and a cat nap," Mike said with a grin.

The other woman smiled back but quickly returned her attention to the magazines.

"What are these for?" Mike asked, waving a hand over the tabletop, which had disappeared under the wedding plans. She eyed the mess, her fingers twitching as she mentally calculated the best way to organize the magazines.

"Well, even though Blair and I set our date in January, that still puts us on a tight time schedule. I suppose we could have done it earlier like Jen and Jim," she sighed, "but Blair felt so bad about the way his proposal upstaged Jim's." Elise shook her head. "We just felt it would be appropriate to wait until after Jim and Jen's wedding to have ours. But the timing really couldn't be worse."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, the new semester will have just gotten started, so I'll be taking off right before my students’ first big paper will be due. Plus my family will have the same problem taking off for the wedding. My nieces and nephews will have to miss some school," Elise sighed again. "I just wish we could do it sooner."

Mike listened sympathetically wondering if she should suggest a solution.

******

One week later  
The bullpen

"What do you mean it's not available?" Jim growled into the phone. "I just spoke with you not twenty minutes ago and you said you would hold it for me if I called back before ten tomorrow morning!"

Mike lifted her head catching the irritated tone of Jim's voice. She focused on the conversation for a moment inadvertently picking up the voice on the other end as well.

"Mr. Ellison, that's a busy time of the year, the large rooms are in high demand. Another party offered a cash advance when they called…"

Mike winced at the volume of Ellison's reply.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! This is no way to run a business. You can be sure that I'll be letting my friends know what kind of shoddy service you offer. In case you didn't recognize the name, it's Ellison, as in Ellison Enterprises."

Mike coughed to cover her laughter at the indignant splutter that came from the other end of the phone line.

Jim slammed the phone down and slumped back into his chair. "Damn," he whispered.

Mike got up and went over to Jim's desk. "Having a little problem?"

Ellison glared then rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to find a room for the rehearsal dinner. This guy said he'd hold the room for me, I just wanted to check with Jenny before booking it and the ass rented it right out from under us." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"At this rate we may end up having the dinner in the park, or Seattle," Jim said sarcastically. "The guy made me so mad that I actually threw my Dad's name around for emphasis." Jim snorted in self-disgust.

"I thought you and your dad were on good terms now."

"Oh, we are. I just hate to sink to name dropping," Jim said dejectedly.

Blair stalked into the bullpen at that moment and plopped into his chair. "We're going to elope," he declared.

Jim and Mike stared at him in surprise. Blair raked his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I've been trying to book a church, but you won't believe the hassle they're making us go through! Elise's church won't let us use the chapel unless I convert, and all the others I've spoken to want us to be members or pay a huge fee and they won't let us bring in our own minister or priest for the service. Geez! It gives organized religion a bad name, man."

Jim nodded sympathetically. He and Jen had been fortunate enough to not have the church problem, but there were other logistical problems to overcome.

Mike watched the two of them wallowing in self-pity and exhaled in disgust. "Why don't you just have a double wedding? It would save time and effort in preparation for the wedding and then you wouldn't have to worry about who would cover for you while you were on your honeymoons. I'm sure Captain Banks would be willing to go along with that."

"Go along with what?" Simon asked as he approached the three detectives. He'd noticed Jackson standing near Jim's desk and decided to make sure all was well in Sentinel Land, it was almost as bad as the Sandburg Zone.

Mike straightened to attention. Shimatta! I should have heard him coming. "I just suggested that they would do better having a double wedding. They could share the wedding preparations, cut the time involved in half and if they both took time off for the honeymoons at the same time it would save you from trying to find a temporary partner for each of them."

Simon frowned, staring first at Jackson, then at Ellison and Sandburg. "I like it. I was dreading having to deal with the two of you separated for so long." Simon nodded. "I'll approve simultaneous time off for you, if you want."

Jim blinked and looked at his partner. A double wedding? Wonder why we didn't think of that? Especially considering the timing of our engagements. "What do you think, Chief?"

Blair raised his eyebrows. "I'm game if the ladies are." He grinned. "I can't believe we didn't think of this."

*****

Jenny hurried out of the Cascade Zoo admin. office juggling the folders as she headed for her truck. She was running late again, but the planning meetings seemed to be hitting every possible snag. Jim had called earlier saying he and Blair had a suggestion they wanted to run by her and El. She was heading to the loft now to meet with the others.

Jen didn't notice the man across the parking lot taking pictures.

*****

So that's Ellison's bride-to-be. Little thing isn't she. Cute though. Not his usual type. The man smiled to himself as he put away his camera and surveyed the entrance to the zoo again. Won't Jimbo be surprised to see me again?

*****

Later at the loft

Jenny stared at El in disbelief. "That's crazy!"

"I know," El agreed, "but that's the church policy." She grinned evilly. "Blair said he's ready to elope."

Jen laughed. "I know how he feels. It would take less effort. The caterer wanted the number of guests confirmed two months in advance." She shook her head.

"Too bad we can't just combine everything…" El offered half joking.

"You mean a double wedding?"

El shrugged. "Well… Yeah."

The two women stared at each other and slow grins formed on their faces. Jen grabbed a pad of paper off the counter and they sat down at the table side by side as they started conspiring.

About fifteen minutes later, Jim and Blair came in. Jen and Elise flipped the papers over and turned to greet their fiancés.

"What are you two up to?" Jim asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he focused on the papers.

"Wedding plans," El answered honestly.

"Good," Blair replied. "We have a suggestion to make." He and Jim sat on the other side of the table. Blair shared a look with Jim then turned his attention to the ladies. "El, how would you feel about a double wedding with Jim and Jen?"

El shot a look at Jenny who frowned.

"Were you listening to us as you came up, Jim?" Jen asked suspiciously.

Jim frowned. "No. Should I have been?"

Jenny shook her head and grinned. "No, it's just that we had come to the conclusion that a double wedding would make our lives so much easier." She turned their notes back over and showed the men.

Blair sat back in his chair, shook his head and chuckled. "I told you, Jim. They are always one step ahead of us, man."

Jim grunted his agreement as he scanned the notes.

******

Later that night

"Mom?" El said into the phone.

"What's wrong dear?" Tanya Browning asked.

"Well, nothing's wrong really," Elise replied quickly, "but we've decided to move up the wedding and have a double ceremony with Jenny and Jim. Do you think we'll have time to get Blair's gift done by then?" she asked frantically.

"What's the new date, Elise?" her mom asked sensibly.

"December ninth."

"Hmm. Well, your father is done with the table. I've got a few pretty good size areas to stitch, but I believe it's doable. I could certainly use your help though."

"Oh, thank goodness, Mom. No problem, I'll just plan to be over there during my free time." Elise sighed with relief. "Thanks again, Mom."

******

Several days later

"Thanks for coming with me, Jim," Jenny said, leading her fiancé into the Panda House. "I need an objective opinion."

"No problem Jen," Jim replied, amused by Jenny's nervousness. She seemed anxious for him to approve of the display.

They entered the building and Jim whistled in admiration. The center of the large room contained a huge glassed-in habitat that while still empty of plants was already terra-formed to simulate the panda's natural terrain. But the thing that caught Jim's eye was the life-like mural on the outer walls.

Jim moved over to the glass partition and turned around to view them better. Care had been taken to create a three-dimensional illusion. From Jim's viewpoint he could almost imagine that he was on a hillside in China overlooking the valley.

Jenny smiled at the look of awe on Jim's face and went to him. She tucked her arm around his waist. "Once the display is finished and we add a few strategic potted plants, I hope it will give enough of an illusion to make the panda comfortable. They don't have good eyesight anyway, but with the odors from the live plants and the natural day and night rhythms from the skylights," she pointed at the huge paned windows in the ceiling, "I think it will provide as 'natural' a surrounding as possible."

"It's incredible, Jen. I can't wait to see it finished." Jim draped his arm over Jen's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"You really like it?"

Jim smiled. "It almost fooled me, Jen. I think a near-sighted panda will be in panda heaven."

Jenny grinned. "Come on, let me show you the educational displays they've got set up in the next building." She led him out the door and toward another building.

Jim stopped suddenly and scanned the area.

"What's wrong, Jim?" Jenny asked recognizing that look. The Sentinel was working.

"I'm not sure, I sensed something…"

Jen put her hand on Jim's arm. He turned sharply to the left and focused his sight on a tall building about a mile away. Suddenly a flash of light blinded him and Jim closed his eyes desperately dialing back his sight.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked softly, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah," Jim replied, blinking to clear the flashes in his vision. "I thought I saw someone, but then the sunlight reflected off of something…"

"Do you need Blair?" she asked, concerned by the pain she'd seen in Jim's eyes.

He shook his head with a small smile. "No. I'll be fine. Let's go see this display," Jim assured her, taking a last glance at the building before following his fiancé.

******

"Well, well, well, Jimbo, aren't you full of surprises. You seem to have progressed quite nicely with your senses. And your little fiancé knows about them? And seems to be able to help you with them too. Interesting." The man tapped his fingers thoughtfully against the mirror he had used to distract the Sentinel.

*****

Jim knocked on the door to Simon's office and waited a bit nervously to be let in. Simon's "Come," sounded loud and clear through the door, but Jim paused and took a breath before going in.

Banks glanced up. "Hey, Jim," he said looking back down at his screen. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Jim said slowly, "actually, I… I was wondering if…"

Simon frowned and looked up at his detective. "What's wrong Jim?"

Ellison shook his head and sighed. "Nothing, Simon. I just," he stopped and took a deep breath. "Would you be my best man?"

A slow, pleased smile formed on Simon's face as he stood and went around the desk to face his friend. "I'd be honored Jim," he said holding out his hand.

Jim sighed, returning the smile and shaking Simon's hand. "Thanks, Simon. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Jim." Simon shrugged. "I guess I just assumed Blair would fill that spot."

"Well, with a double ceremony," Jim tilted his head not denying the truth. "But you've been my friend and stuck by me through all this," he waved his hand in the air. "I truly value your friendship, Simon."

Simon smiled. "And I yours, Jim." He patted the groom-to-be on the back. "So, what kind of bachelor party did you want?"

Jim groaned and hung his head. Simon just chuckled.

********

Jenny locked the door to the clinic and headed into the house. I hope Mike's home. I really need to ask her tonight. I don't know what I was thinking. She opened the door. "Mike?"

"Up here, Jen," the Sentinel shouted.

Jen found her sister sitting on a chair in the room Mike was using. She had a leg weight around her ankle and was doing lifts. From the sweat on her T-shirt, the Sentinel had been at it for some time.

"Aren't you supposed to work that leg slowly, Mikey?" Jen asked, catching Mike's foot in mid lift and removing the weight.

"I am," Mike protested. "It's only a five pound weight."

"Yeah, but how many lifts have you done?" Jen demanded.

Mike ducked her head and winced as Jen lowered the leg slowly to the floor.

"That's what I thought." Jenny sat on the bed playing with the leg weight. "Mikey, I need to ask you something."

"What's that?" Mike replied, lifting her head.

"I'd really like it if you'd be my maid of honor."

Mike grinned. "Well, of course. What, did you think I'd say, no?"

Jen lifted one shoulder as she shook her head. "No, I just sorta forgot that I should ask you and not assume that you'd do it." She gave her sister a chagrined smile.

Mike patted her on the leg. "Never fear. I would have shown up for your big day any way, but this way you get to choose what I wear," she teased.

Jenny chuckled. "Well, I don't care, but we are going for a bit of class, so maybe we should pick out something appropriate. And we really should coordinate with El and her maid of honor." The women grinned at each other.

*****

"Hey, Joel," Blair called to the big detective as he entered the bullpen. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

"Sure, Blair," Joel replied following the younger man into the hall to the break room. "What can I do for you, Blair?" Joel asked trying to decide if there was a problem.

Blair smiled at the older man. "Joel, we've always had a pretty close friendship, right?"

Joel nodded frowning slightly.

"I look to you as a sort of father figure. You know I never knew my biological father," Blair shrugged suddenly. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man?"

Taggert regarded his friend for a moment and Blair shifted anxiously. "You know Blair, I've always thought of you as a son."

Blair's eyes widened a bit.

"I'd be honored to stand up for you."

Blair grinned, his eyes suspiciously moist. "Thanks, man," he said hugging the bigger man.

Joel returned the hug. "You're quite welcome, son."

******

"Okay," Jenny said, checking off names on the guest list for the caterer, "so we've got Will, Sally, Steven and his girlfriend, Nancy," she lifted her head to look at Blair. "Any word on Naomi yet?"

Blair sighed and shook his head. "No one's heard from her in months."

Jen frowned sympathetically. "Well, we'll set a place for her just in case. Is she likely to bring a friend?"

Jim snorted. "Make it two places," he said ducking Blair's swat to the back of his head. "I only meant that Naomi has a lot of friends, Chief," Jim clarified with a grin.

"You know, Jim, if you're going to be that way, Jen and I can do this by ourselves," Blair replied heatedly.

"Chief?" Jim said, concerned by his brother's uncharacteristic anger.

"Ah, man. I'm sorry, Jim, I'm just worried, you know?" Blair stood up and started to pace. "I know Naomi has disappeared like this before, but, well, I'd hate for her to miss my wedding." He met his Sentinel's eyes. "It's not like I plan on doing this again."

Jim nodded. "I'm sorry, Chief. Maybe I can put the word out with some of my old contacts, see if they can turn anything up."

"Would you?"

"Sure, Chief. I can't imagine our wedding without Naomi," Jim smirked.

"Oh, that was bad, Jim," Blair groaned, glancing at Jenny for some help. Jenny just rolled her eyes.

Elise came through the door to Blair's loft at that moment holding a stack of mail. "They were just delivering the mail when I got in so I brought yours up Blair," she said, handing it off to him before she dumped her bag of books in the corner. "I didn't think I'd ever get away."

"Thanks, El," Blair replied, landing a quick kiss on El's lips. He then started flipping through the letters.

"Okay, El," Jen said, "we were just making sure we had the guest list covered for the rehearsal dinner. At the head table we've got the four of us, Simon, Mike, Joel and El’s maid of honor, Brenda. Then we'll put my parents, Will, Steven, Nancy, Sally, the minister and his wife together… Naomi and guest, your parents Elise as well as your sister Kathryn and her husband and your brother Phil and his wife," she looked up at Elise. "Right?"

El grinned and nodded.

Jen nodded and looked at the list. She sighed and continued. "Okay. Then we've got the rest of the crew from Major Crimes. Joel's wife Lydia, H and Lisa, Rafe, Rhonda and her husband Bob, Megan and Nat." She looked at the rest of them. "We can squeeze another one in at that table if Rafe wants to bring date. But I really want to put Nat with some people he knows.

Jim put his hand on Jenny's shoulder. "I'm sure Rafe will understand."

His fiancé took a breath and exhaled noisily. "This is getting a bit out of hand I think," Jen said looking at the number of names still left on the list. "I guess with four of us it's only to be expected, but…This is just the rehearsal dinner. I always thought the reception was supposed to be the big one."

"True," El replied, "but since we have early planes to catch it just works better for us to invite most of the people to the rehearsal dinner and have the reception be really informal."

Jenny rolled her head against the stiffness in her neck. Jim stood behind her and gently massaged the tense muscles. Jen tilted her head back and offered a soft smile. "It was really nice of your dad to let us change it around like that. I know that it would have been hard for my family and El’s to cover the cost of a huge sit down reception dinner, even if we had the time."

Jim grinned. "Dad was happy to do it. Gave him the excuse he needed to invite some old business buddies and the upper crust of Cascade."

"Jim!" Jenny admonished.

He chuckled and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Actually, I think he just wants to show off his new daughter-in-law. Dad's awfully fond of you, Jen."

Jenny looked up at Jim with affectionate amusement on her face. "Well, I'm rather fond of Will, too. I'm just grateful he's willing to foot the bill," she grimaced as she waved the list in the air. "On top of our immediate family and close personal friends, there are my friends from flyball, my staff, El's friends, and the few other friends you and Blair want to invite…" Jen frowned down at the list. "Well damn!"

"What?" Jim asked peering over her shoulder.

"Daryl should be with Megan and the others," Jen said, groaning as she flicked the list out of her hand and let it flutter down to land on the table.

"Oh, man!" Blair exclaimed.

El picked up the paper and scanned the names. "Oh, it's not that big of a deal, Blair. We can fix it."

Blair shook his head. "No, it's not that," he said staring at a postcard. "This is from Naomi. I can't believe…"

"What's wrong, Blair?" Elise asked, moving to put her arm around Blair's waist.

"She went to visit Sheik Rahjid," he answered dispiritedly.

Jim's eyebrows rose. "Who?"

Blair met his friend's eyes and sighed. "Sheik Rahjid. He's a Bedouin prince from a nomadic tribe on the Saudi Arabian peninsula. We met him in France one year and he invited us to travel back to Arabia with him. Naomi of course thought it would be a great experience and accepted." Blair tapped the postcard against his free hand.

"She didn't realize that he wanted her to become his wife. His fourth wife," Blair rolled his eyes. "After four or five months of living with his tribe, Naomi got bored. She told Rahjid we needed to leave. He countered with a marriage proposal. Three months later, Rahjid relented and sent us back to one of the port cities with a paid flight back to France."

"How old were you?" Jim asked.

"Oh, five or six," Blair grinned. "It was a great experience, and we even met up with Rahjid a few other times, when he was conducting business overseas. I don't think he ever got over Naomi's rejection." He sighed. "He seems to have enticed her back to Arabia for Naolla's wedding. She's one of his daughters named after Naomi."

"Well," Elise said slowly, "when is the wedding?"

Blair shook his head. "She doesn't say, just that she'll be out of touch until after the wedding and will come visit as soon as she's back Stateside. The postmark is almost three weeks ago."

"Blair," Jenny comforted, "there's plenty of time for her to get back. Don't worry, I'm sure Naomi will be here for the wedding."

"You don't know Rahjid, Jen," Blair replied forlornly. "He'll probably convince her to stay a while."

"Is there any way to contact them, Chief?" Jim asked.

"Other than sending someone overland by camel?" Blair retorted then shook his head. "Nope."

Elise, Jen and Jim exchanged looks while Blair continued to stare at the postcard.

"Know any camel jockeys?" El asked, looking pointedly at Jim.

Jim smirked then looked thoughtfully down at his unhappy brother.

******

"I'll get the list to the caterers," Jen said juggling the phone as she tried to fix her breakfast and organize the papers on the table at the same time.

"Are you sure you have time?" Jim asked, hearing the frustration in Jen's voice even through the phone line.

"Yeah, we have to get them the numbers today. Are you sure that we need three hundred for the buffet, Jim?" Jenny asked feeling a bit overwhelmed by the number.

"Well, we did send a blanket invitation to the rest of the Cascade PD, plus the faculty at Rainier, not to mention…"

"Okay, okay," Jen sighed. "You think three hundred will be enough?"

"God, I hope so," Jim replied with an exaggerated groan.

Jenny laughed. "All right. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too," Jim answered.

~~~~~

Jenny looked into the man's brown eyes with a frown. "Are you sure Fredrick's not available? He's the one I've been dealing with."

"No," the blonde man responded sympathetically, "I'm sorry, he had to attend to a scheduling problem with another client, but," he smiled disarmingly, "I promise you, he will get this list and everything will go just as planned."

Jen licked her lips and sighed. "All right. But please, have him call me when he gets this. I want to be sure there are no misunderstandings. I can't have three hundred people going hungry."

"Yes ma'am," the man replied. "Don't worry about a thing."

He watched her leave then flipped through to the order sheet. He copied down the address for the event, then wrote a quick note asking Fredrick to contact Dr. Watkins before he removed the jacket bearing the caterer's logo and left the building.

"Don't worry, Dr. Watkins. Everything will go just as I planned," he grinned to himself as he got into his car.

******

"I can't decide where we should go?" Jim said, handing Blair a beer as he sat beside him on the couch. They were spending a quite evening alone.

"Don't look at me Jim," Blair grinned.

"What?" Jim asked confused.

"Don't get me wrong, Jim. I love you, man, but I do not want to spend my honeymoon with you, so I'm not going to tell you where I'm taking Elise."

Jim stared at his friend, his brother, his Guide and started to laugh.

"What?" Blair asked. "What's so funny?"

Jim continued to laugh. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he'd started to slide down on the couch trying to keep his beer from spilling and hold his sides at the same time.

"Jim! What?"

His brother waved a hand and took a deep breath, managing to get the laughter down to a few hearty chuckles. Jim wiped the tears from his eyes and met Blair's gaze.

"Sorry, Chief," he chuckled again. "It was just… chuckle… the thought of us taking our honeymoons together never crossed my mind." Jim pulled himself back up into a straighter position on the couch grinning madly. "I can just see the looks on everyone's faces if we did."

Blair grinned back. "So you're okay with not knowing where we'll be?"

"As long as you don't mind me not telling you either, Casanova," Jim smirked back. "But we should both let Simon know, just in case."

Blair rolled his eyes. "Let's not even go there, Jim."

Jim grinned. "I agree," he said holding out his beer bottle for Blair to clink with his.

******

Jenny's house

"So, Jen," Elise said. "How are things going at the zoo?"

Jenny nodded as she continued to work on the table decorations. They'd decided to save a little money by making the decorations themselves. "Good. We should have everything set up at least a week before Mei Ling, the panda," she qualified with a grin, "and the other animals get here."

"Other animals?" Megan asked, fumbling with the flower arrangement. She looked up, met Jenny's amused glance and rolled her eyes. "I told you I'm no good at this kind of thing."

Jenny, El and Mike grinned.

"That's okay, Megs," Jen replied with a smile. "It's the thought that counts." She took the silk flowers from the Aussie woman and handed her the ribbon. "Just cut off two-foot lengths of this for me." Megan nodded and took the scissors while Jenny explained. "The exhibit is for endangered Chinese wildlife. Mei Ling is a female Giant Panda that's been retired from their breeding program due to her age. We would never risk these endangered species by putting stress on the breeding pairs. All of the animals that will be on display are past their prime, but still quite healthy samples of the species." Jenny finished the arrangement she was working on and regarded it critically as she continued. "The zoo called in other experts for those exhibits." The women continued to work in silence for a few minutes.

"So," El paused dramatically, "I hesitate to even say this, but we appear to be on schedule."

The three other women groaned. El grinned.

"You just had to go and jinx everything," Mike teased.

"Sorry," El replied unrepentant. She turned to Jen. "Do you have any idea where Jim's taking you on your honeymoon?"

Jenny grinned and shook her head. "He's being very secretive about the whole thing. It's kind of cute actually."

Elise returned the grin. "Blair, too."

Megan snorted. "Half the station is betting that you're all going on your honeymoon together."

Mike chuckled at the surprised looks on Jen and El's faces. "It's true. Then there's a group that figures you'll stumble into some sort of crime in progress."

Megan continued with a wide smile. "Actually there are a number of different scenarios that people have put money on. I think there's even one that has both of you heading back to Cascade in a snit because the boys are all wrapped up in a case."

Jenny regarded the detectives with a concerned frown. "Is there any way…" she shot a quick look at Elise, "do you think we could get in on this pool?"

Mike and Megan stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

Elise nodded and spoke just as seriously as Jen. "Yeah, I want to put some money down too."

They were met with astonished silence. Jenny and El shared another look before they cracked up laughing.

******

Jim hummed to himself as he walked into the station. He heard Blair talking to Riley in the lobby and grinned.

"Hey, Chief," he called out as he neared the two men. "I got them." He patted his breast pocket.

"The tickets?" Blair asked.

"Yep. Two weeks alone with my new bride," Jim grinned.

Blair smiled. "I picked ours up yesterday."

Sgt. Riley chuckled. "Still not telling each other where you're going?" Jim and Blair shook their heads. Riley shook his too. "You two are too much, you know that?"

The partners just grinned.

"See ya, Pat," Blair said as he and Jim headed for the elevator. Once inside he met Jim's eyes. "They don't believe us," he said, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Jim just smiled. As they got off the elevator on the sixth floor, Jim tilted his head catching part of a conversation in the bullpen.

"Oh come on H, it'd be like separating George and Gracie. Fred and Ginger," Rafe said.

"Abbott and Costello," H chimed in sarcastically.

Several other voices joined in their laughter.

"I know what they've been saying," Megan said, "but I have a hard time believing they're going to separate places. Two weeks?"

"What is it Jim?" Blair asked putting his hand on Jim's back.

Jim grimaced. "There seems to be a pool on whether or not we are going to be honeymooning together."

Blair rolled his eyes and the two men went to beard the lions.

"We are not going to honeymoon together," Jim said adamantly as they entered the bullpen. "Sandburg won't even tell me where he's taking Elise."

Blair nodded. "That's way too much togetherness, even for us," he agreed.

H, Rafe, Simon and Megan looked up guiltily. Rhonda and Joel chuckled.

"I told you, Babe," H said holding out his hand. Rafe grimaced as he slapped a five into his partner's palm.

Behind them, Simon held out his hand and Megan bit back a rueful grin as she paid off her debt as well.

******

Opening night for the Chinese Zoological Exchange Exhibit  
Jenny's house

Jim waited downstairs while Jenny finished getting ready. Her parents were keeping him company.

"I'm so glad we were able to get into town a bit early," Doranne Watkins said. "Jenny's been so excited about this exhibit."

Jim nodded. "She's done a great job with it, Mrs. Watkins and I know she's glad you could be here for the opening."

"Please, Jim," Doranne said, "call me Doranne, or Anne. We are going to be family in a few days," she grinned and glanced at her husband, elbowing him gently in the side.

Frank Watkins shared a glance with his daughter's fiancé. "Of course, dear. Jim should call us whatever he's comfortable with."

Jim smiled. "Thank you. You'll get a chance to meet my family tonight too." Jim tilted his head slightly.

"We'll be down in a minute, Jim," Jen's voice caught his ear. "I hope they aren't boring you with stories from my childhood. It's really great that they could be here for the opening though."

Jim grinned, and blinked focusing back on the Watkins. Fortunately they hadn't noticed his momentary lapse. He and Jen had decided not to tell her parents about his abilities just yet. It was a matter of too much too soon.

"Jim," Mike's voice caught his attention from upstairs, "you have to ask them why Jenny keeps her hair short."

"Mikey! Don't you dare!" Jen's mortified response had Jim grinning.

Doranne and Frank gave him a strange look. Jim straightened his face raising his eyebrows in feigned curiosity.

Mike's laughter tickled his hearing and Jim took a sip from his glass of water to hide his smile.

"Really, Jim, you have to get them to tell you about it. I'll never forget the sight of Jenny being dragged across the barn floor by her hair."

"Mikey!"

Jim snorted and ended up with water up his nose. He grabbed a napkin and made apologetic sounds to his fiancé's parents as he wiped his face.

"Poor cow was traumatized when she realized it wasn't hay in her mouth…"

Jim coughed into the napkin. "Sorry…" he said to Jen's parents as he pounded on his chest. "Went down the wrong way. Excuse me," he stood and headed for the downstairs bathroom. "I'll get you for that Jackson," the Sentinel muttered under his breath as he fought off chuckles at the images Mike had drawn.

******

Cascade Zoo - Chinese Exhibit Opening

He mingled with the other guests making note of the security precautions and location of each exhibit. Nice. He stared into the glassed in display for the Giant Panda and grinned. Well done, Dr. Watkins. Keep them all happy and healthy for me. He turned and watched the good doctor chatting with Ellison and several of the Chinese delegates. His grin turned feral. Yep, I really appreciate everything you've done so far. I'm sure you won't disappoint me next week either.

~~~

The exhibit was a huge success. The opening night had been prefaced with a dinner to help raise donations for the zoo.

Jim smiled as he made eye contact with his father. William and Jenny were talking to her parents about the rehearsal dinner. He scanned the room once again, noticing that the party was beginning to wind down. Those still in attendance were directly related to the exhibit in some fashion.

Jenny slipped her arm around his waist and Jim finally felt the last of his tension disperse. He'd felt eyes on them all evening, but had been unable to track the source of his unease. Probably just imagining things. After all, Jen is the star tonight. Why wouldn't people be looking at her?

*****

Several days later

“I hate having to throw things together at the last minute," Mike fumed to Megan as she flipped through the yellow pages. “I know we thought that it would be nice to wait until El and Jen’s families got into town to have the party. But, I can’t believe that the restaurant caught on fire yesterday. Who wants to burn down a salad bar any way?" Megan snorted. Mike rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Now we're going to be lucky if we don’t have to hold the party in some honky tonk bar."

"I don't think Cascade has a honky tonk bar, Shellie," Megan said, finding the whole thing rather amusing. Considering the fact that this was an Ellison-Sandburg affair, they were lucky it was only the restaurant that had burned down. At least it had been after hours and no one had been hurt. "Could be worse, you know," the Aussie said slyly.

"How's that?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"Could have been arson instead of an accident," Megan smirked.

The Sentinel groaned dropping her head onto the open phone book. "Why me?"

********

8pm, December 8th  
The rehearsal dinner

The best men made their toasts, the maids of honor told stories about the brides, and various family members had offered congratulations and best wishes. They ate dinner and drank to the couples and finally dessert was brought out. Then they began opening the gifts, which ranged from the practical to practical jokes.

Jim handed Jenny a small jewelry box. She smiled shyly as she took it and opened the lid. Inside a gold necklace rested on black velvet. Jen's eyes widened. She lifted the delicate box chain and examined the pendant that slid smoothly along the necklace.

"I hope," Jim said softly, "that when you wear it you'll think of me."

Jenny looked up from the gold jaguar pendant into shining blue eyes. "Always, Jim. Thank you, it's beautiful."

Blair cleared his throat and grinned as he handed Elise her box. "Well, mine's a bit more practical, but I think you'll like it just the same."

El grinned back and quickly removed the lid to the oblong box. She laughed and picked up the object resting on the cotton cushion. "It's a Swiss army knife." One side had an enameled finish with a life-like picture of a hawk in flight. The other side bore an inscription. "El, you captured my heart. Love always, Blair." Elise smiled at Blair. "It's perfect," she said kissing him soundly.

"Well, keep it handy," Blair replied still grinning, "just in case."

Jim, Jenny and the rest of the Major Crimes people chuckled at the inside joke. The gift exchange continued while El's family badgered those around them to find out what was so funny. Elise slipped the knife into her pants pocket.

"Look under the cotton," Blair added.

She lifted the cotton and found a ticket book. El opened the cover and gasped in surprise. "Season tickets to the Cascade Jaguar games? Blair, you shouldn't have!"

Blair's jaw dropped slightly, then he saw the teasing twinkle in El's eyes and he laughed. "Well, if that's what you'd rather have…" he threatened.

Elise hugged the booklet to her and shook her head vehemently. "Oh, no you don't! I'd kill to get these seats at the Review," she said with a smile.

"Careful El," Jim teased, "there are cops all around us."

El just chuckled. "Yeah, and some of them would kill for these tickets too."

The crowd laughed at that. The Review was an exclusive theater. Their plays were off-Broadway, usually controversial, and always sold out. Season tickets cost a small fortune and were almost impossible to get.

"So," El asked Blair slyly, "who'd you have to kill to get them?"

Blair grinned. "I'll never tell."

Jim chuckled. "Sometimes it pays to have friends in low places, eh Chief?"

His partner only nodded as Jenny gave Jim a small box.

She watched a bit anxiously as he opened it. Jim frowned somewhat confused as he held up the key. "Did you get me a car?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I… well, Jim, you already have the key to my heart, my house, the clinic," she paused blushing, "I wanted to show you that I trust you with everything I am and everything I have." Jen looked into his eyes hoping this wasn't as corny as it now felt. "It's the key to my truck."

Sappy 'ah's' and 'oh's' and a few 'you'll be sorry's' from the audience went unnoticed by the couple.

Jim stared into Jenny's eyes. He closed his fingers over the key and slowly pulled Jenny into a hug. God I love this woman. How could she know exactly the right thing to do and say? I don't care if I ever drive her damn truck. Yeah, it may seem like a joke to everyone else, but I understand exactly what she's offering me.

"I love you, Jennifer Watkins," Jim whispered into her ear. "Be my wife, be with me always."

Jenny smiled against Jim's neck. "I will. I love you, Jim. Always." She continued shyly, "I got you something a little more tangible too, but you have to wait until the honeymoon to see it.”

Jim grinned, feeling a slight blush on Jenny's cheek against his skin. "I can hardly wait," he growled softly. Jenny giggled and they shared a brief kiss.

Next to them at the table, Elise handed Blair an envelope then glanced over at her parents and nodded.

"I wanted to get you something special, Blair," she said. "It's a bit too much to bring here tonight, so I just brought part of it," Elise stood and took the bulky, tissue wrapped object from her father smiling her thanks as she did.

Blair opened the envelope and found a picture of a low wooden table. It had several tiered shelves with lit candles on them. A floor pillow rested in front of the table along with a quilt. He switched his attention to the card and read the inscription.

I hope this meditation table will bring you peace or at least the answers you seek. No matter how far away your meditations take you, Blair, know that my heart is with you and let my love guide you home. Love forever, Elise.

He smiled and stood to open the package that El placed on the table in front of him. She helped him spread the quilt open so he could see it. One side was a beautiful patchwork of blues with words embroidered in gold. "Remember that all the answers you seek can be found around you in your friends and family," Blair read aloud.

"Turn it over," Elise prompted.

The other side of the quilt was a mosaic of snapshots that had been transferred to fabric. Pictures of Blair's friends and family were surrounded by embroidered pictures of various animals and symbols.

He chuckled as he recognized tiny silver badges interspersed with the Chopec eye, black panthers, wolves, and the other spirit guides he and Jim had told Jenny and Elise about. El's hawk, Jenny's Retriever, Simon's grizzly, Megan's kookaburra, Mike's ocelot and all the others could be found near the corresponding photo square.

Blair turned to Elise and captured her hands. "It's beautiful. When did you have time to do all this?"

"Well, I didn't," El confessed with a pleased smile. She shared a quick glance with her parents. "Mom and Dad did most of the work and I had a lot of help from everyone in collecting the pictures."

"It's perfect, El," Blair said pulling her to him. "Thank you," he said kissing her soundly.

Henri called out from his table. "I don't suppose you two could finish that up later, some of us would like to get on with the party," he teased.

Blair and El locked lips again grinning madly as groans and false protests filled the room. Finally they gave in and the couples finished opening their gifts.

******

About 11pm

Jim and Jenny walked arm in arm enjoying the unusually warm night air. The party could continue without them. This would be their last time together as an unmarried couple. Tomorrow would start a whole new chapter in their lives.

They stopped at the corner to wait for traffic then stepped back in surprise when a van pulled up in front of them. The side door opened to reveal a man with a gun.

"Brackett?" Jim spluttered, pushing Jen behind him and reaching for a weapon that wasn't there.

"Hey, Jimbo. Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely fiancé?"

Jim growled, taking a step forward.

"Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Brackett admonished, waving the gun. "Get in the van."

"Why should we?" Jim demanded.

"Because I have your Guide and his bride hooked up to a bomb. It's on a timer and if we don't disarm it by ten a.m.," Lee grinned and shrugged, "well, let's just say that your double wedding will be shy one couple."

"You son of a bitch!" Jim snarled.

"Wait," Jen interrupted, stepping out from behind Jim just enough to get a good look at the ex-CIA man. Her eyes widened with recognition and Jenny scowled at the blond man. "How do we know you have Blair and El?"

Brackett tossed a zip-lock bag at them, which Jim caught automatically. It contained three Polaroids of Blair and El tied back to back with a dangerous looking packaged strapped to them.

"Proof enough?" he smirked.

Jen looked up and met Jim's eyes. From the story he'd told her about the E-bola virus she knew Brackett was deadly serious.

"Fine," Jim snapped. "I'll go with you, but leave Jen out of this."

"Sorry, no can do. I need her expertise on this project, not yours." Brackett's expression became serious. "Get in. Now," he demanded.

Jim helped Jenny into the van keeping himself between her and Brackett's gun.

Lee closed the door. "Take off," he told the driver, turning the passenger seat to face the back and his hostages.

"What do you want with me?" Jenny asked, her voice amazingly calm.

"Well, my dear," Brackett raised an eyebrow at Jim's low growl, "I need you to help me steal some of our visiting Chinese dignitaries."

Jen frowned and shook her head. "What?"

Lee rolled his eyes. "The panda and a few other animals in the Chinese Zoological display are quite rare and will fetch a high price on the black market, dead or alive."

Jenny gasped then glared at the man.

"Don’t look so offended, Doctor. I'd prefer to take them alive, it's more profitable for me. That's why I need you."

Jim eyed Brackett. "Money isn't the only reason you're doing this."

"No, Jim. You're right," Brackett agreed amiably. "But it's the only reason I care about." He grinned. "Just so you don't get any ideas, let me explain. My employer hired me to kill the animals, thus causing a diplomatic rift between the U.S. and Chinese governments. But he didn't really care how the alienation was accomplished. Dead or missing, the loss will create the same difficulties," he said with a flick of his fingers.

"I'm getting paid either way, getting the animals out alive will be a big bonus." He smiled. "And I'm sure it's the outcome you'd rather see as well, Dr. Watkins." Brackett ran a finger lightly over the barrel of his gun. "Once I made the connection between you and Ellison," he tilted his head, "well, I just couldn't resist going up against you again, Jimbo."

"You have a short memory, Brackett," Jim reminded him. "Last time you lost. What makes you think you'll get away this time?"

Brackett pursed his lips and nodded. "True. I didn't quite take into account the edge your abilities would give you. That and the fact that Sandburg proved to be a formidable foe himself, but now I have three aces to your Sentinel." Lee let his eyes track over to Jenny and back to Jim to make his point.

"I think you'll cooperate. And I know Dr. Watkins would hate to see innocent animals suffer."

Jenny scowled at Brackett. "Just how do you expect to steal these animals? They're not domesticated. You can't just pick them up and put them in a box to ship where ever you please." She waved her hands in frustration. "They need special care, food, and temperature control or they'll become ill. They won't be any good to your buyers dead."

Brackett grinned at Jen then turned to Jim. "You've got yourself quite a smart little cookie here, Jim." He met Jen's gaze. "You are going to sedate the animals for me so they can be put safely into cages and moved to my buyers' transport."

Jim refrained from asking about Blair and Elise's release. He knew Brackett's response would be the same as before. The Sentinel could only hope that Blair was working on his own escape.

******

11:35pm  
Back at the party

Mike scanned the room. Where are you? She frowned, located Jenny's parents and went over to them. The Watkins were talking to Mr. Ellison and Captain Banks.

"Excuse me," she interrupted. "Have any of you seen Jenny? It's about time for me to whisk her off for the night," Mike said jokingly as she met Captain Banks' eyes.

Simon frowned. "Last I saw her, she was with Jim. They said something about taking a walk." He glanced at his watch. "I'm sure they'll be back soon," he said catching his detective's eye.

Mike smiled. "You're probably right. I'll just make sure the caterer is still keeping everyone well supplied."

"Thank you, Mike," Jen's mom said putting her hand on the Sentinel's arm. "I know how much it means to Jenny that you moved up here. And you've been a great help with all the wedding plans."

Mike gave the woman a hug. Jenny's parents had taken her in while the pair was in college. With Mike's dad often out of the country, she'd spent many a holiday with Jen and her family. "You're welcome, Doranne. I'll see you later."

Simon watched her leave then turned to the parents of one of the couples set to be married in the morning. "I really need to check in at the station," he obfuscated with a grin. "With most of my people here celebrating, there are only a few officers watching the store."

The Watkins chuckled at his joke, but William Ellison only smiled, a smile that did not make it to his eyes. He nodded slightly at the Captain as he said his good-byes, then looked around the room wondering what trouble his eldest son could have possibly gotten into right before his own wedding. And Blair was no where to be seen either.

Simon caught up to Mike. "What's going on, Detective?"

"I'm not sure, Sir, but I've got a bad feeling," Mike replied. "I can't find any of them."

"Blair and Elise are gone?" Banks asked as Megan joined them.

Mike nodded.

"Blair and El took off a few hours ago," Megan said with a lascivious grin. "Maybe Jim and Jen wanted some time together too."

"There is no way Jenny would stay out with Jim all night the day before the wedding. Especially with her family in town," Mike stated. "Blair and El, maybe, but not Jenny."

"That doesn't mean that they aren't just out for a walk and lost track of time," Simon emphasized.

"Yeah," Mike acknowledged, "but…"

"What is it Shellie?" Megan asked going into Guide mode.

"Another vision?" Simon asked reluctantly.

Mike shook her head. "No, just… something doesn't feel right."

Simon frowned. "Well, ask around, discreetly, and see what you can find out. I'm not ready to call out the search dogs until we have some concrete evidence that they are missing."

"Yes, Sir," Mike and Megan replied.

******

The van

"Don't worry, Jen," Jim said softly, pulling her closer to him. "Brackett's not going to get away with this."

Jen nodded, already trying to figure out a way to keep the animals safe. She glanced at Jim. "I saw him before," she admitted glumly, "he was at the caterers when I took in the list." Jen sighed. "At least he kept his word. Frederick must have gotten the orders."

Jim frowned. "He'll have been planning this for some time. I guess maybe I should brief you on some of the more notable scum bags in my life."

Jenny grinned. "That isn't such a bad idea."

"Hey you two," Brackett interrupted. "Keep it quiet."

The couple exchanged another grin but fell silent as requested.

******

Midnight

Mike prowled around the street corner sniffing the air and visually scouring the ground for the least trace of Jenny and Jim. She shook her head and looked up at her Guide. "It's no good. I can tell that they were here, but then there's no trace of where they went. They must have gotten into a vehicle of some kind."

Megan nodded thoughtfully. "Who?" she mumbled to herself, nibbling on her lower lip.

"If we knew that, we'd know 'how,' 'why,' 'where,' and what to do next," Mike grumbled as she pulled out her cell to update the Captain.

*******

Cascade Zoo

The driver took the van through the gate as it opened. Jenny frowned. He must have people on the inside. No one should be able to get in without authorization.

Brackett stood as the van stopped in front of the zoo infirmary. "Get up Jim, turn around with your hands behind your back," he instructed holding up a pair of handcuffs with his free hand.

Jim glared at Brackett defiantly. Lee simply grinned and aimed his gun at Jenny's leg. "She can put together the appropriate sedatives with a wounded leg, Jimbo."

Jim's eyes bore into Brackett at the threat to Jenny. The spy was lucky that those ice blue orbs weren't deadly. Ellison stood and turned putting his hands behind his back for Brackett to cuff him.

Once that was done, Brackett opened the door and got out, motioning for the couple to follow him.

"First we're going to pickup a few tranquilizer pistols and you, Dr. Watkins will prepare the appropriate dosages for each of my prizes."

Inside the infirmary, Jenny waited for Brackett to tell her what he wanted. She'd decided to stall him as long as possible. Brackett led them into the treatment area and tilted his head toward the locked drug safe.

"I need appropriate sedatives for the panda, the snow leopard, the golden monkey and the crested ibis," Brackett demanded.

Jen shook her head. "I refuse to sedate the bird. It's too tricky, she might die."

Brackett nodded. "Fine, I expected that. But get the others ready now."

She stared at him and shrugged with a benign smile. "I don't know where everything is kept here. I've only been here to consult on the exhibit."

Jim smirked at Brackett, but the spy simply called to one of his men. "Show the good doctor where everything is Stewards."

Stewards nodded and retrieved the keys for the safe. He opened the safe and pulled out several different vials as well as a case which he handed to Brackett.

"Thanks," Brackett said looking at Jenny. "You can try and stall all you want, but I already know where things are and even approximately what dose to give each animal. You're just insurance, Doc. I want the merchandise healthy for my buyers." He narrowed his eyes. "But push come to shove, I'll take my chances." He thrust the case and vials toward her. "Now fill the darts with the appropriate doses."

Brackett turned to Stewards. "Tell the men to go ahead and load the bird and the feed for all the animals. Make sure they are ready to go when we get the others sedated."

"Yes, sir," Stewards replied as he left.

Jim watched the entire room. Jenny had turned to put the case and vials on the counter. Brackett was currently watching her. Of the other three that were left, two flanked him and the third one stood a few feet from Jen. All were armed.

Jenny opened the case and looked at the darts inside. She faced Bracket defiantly. "These are loaded for animals much larger than the ones you want. I'll have to prepare new darts."

"Fine, get on with it," Brackett replied.

"I need current weights on all the animals," she insisted. "Their records are kept with each exhibit."

Again, Brackett just smiled. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and tossed it onto the counter. Jenny sighed as she read the information she needed from the paper. She faced the counter again and pulled out several darts from one of the cabinets ignoring Brackett's snort as she clearly displayed knowledge of the facility.

"Jim," Jen whispered Sentinel soft, barely daring to move her lips, "I need a distraction."

Jim's eyes narrowed as he watched the guard next to Jenny. "What are you looking at?" he snarled at the man taking a step toward him.

The guard spun to face Ellison shocked by the venom in the detective's question.

"She's mine," Jim growled softly, "keep your beady little eyes to yourself," he insisted, taking another step forward.

The other two guards grabbed his arms and Jim started to struggle with them yelling obscenities and getting in a couple of good hits to each of them.

"Subdue him!" Brackett commanded, glaring at the third guard.

The man closed on Jim. The other two held him still while the third one landed several blows to Jim's stomach.

Jenny whirled around, clumsily knocking the box containing the original darts off the counter, sending them scattering across the floor. "Stop!" she cried as the guard punched Jim in the jaw.

"Stop!" Brackett shouted over the hubbub catching Jenny's arm to prevent her from going to Jim. "This man has to sit for wedding pictures in a few hours. Don't mess up the face, okay?"

The three goons nodded watching Brackett expectantly. Jim glared up at the spy. "Two more for good measure, boys," Brackett said with a satisfied smile. "I owe you one, Jimbo."

Jenny struggled against Brackett's hold as the guards followed orders. She elbowed him in the stomach and tried to pull away. He yanked Jen around to face him and gave her a hard shake. "I don't like to hit women," he said calmly, "so if you don't get back to work there, I'll have my boys work Jim over some more." He shoved her back toward the counter. "Hurry up. We don't have all day."

Jen caught herself on the counter top and took a deep breath thankful that Brackett didn't seem the least bit interested in picking up the fallen darts. Hopefully she'd get a chance to use the two in her coat pocket.

*******

1am  
At the party

Brown came up to Simon his frown giving the captain the information he needed. "No sign of them?" Banks asked.

"No, sir," H replied. "Mike and Megan are checking the loft and Jenny's place. Joel and Rafe went to El's apartment. But there's no sign of them. They aren't answering any of the cell phones either."

Simon chomped down on his cigar and gazed around the room. Most of the guests had left. The only people still hanging around were the families of the brides and grooms. Well, except for Naomi, she was still MIA herself.

"The natives are starting to get restless, sir," Brown said, his eyes darting toward the others. Banks nodded as they both watched William Ellison heading their way.

"Looks like it's time to fess up," Simon said softly, offering Mr. Ellison a warm smile.

William did not return the smile. "What's going on, Captain?" he asked once he reached the officers. "I haven't seen Jim, Jen, Blair or Elise in several hours," his sharp eyes studied Simon. "The vehicles they came in are still out front."

Simon nodded. "We suspect something has happened, sir, but we don't have any proof as of yet." He looked beyond William to the rest of the family. "I'd like to keep the worry to a minimum until we know for sure." Simon met Will's gaze. "Could you help us with a cover story?"

Ellison considered him for a moment then smiled broadly. "Oh, that's right. How could I have forgotten that," he said loudly enough for the others to hear. "Please keep me up to date," he added softly, then turned back to the rest of the family saying, "Thank you, Captain Banks."

When William reached Steven, Sally and El and Jen's parents he 'reminded' them that Jenny had to transfer her pets back to the house so that Mike and Megan could take care of them for the next two weeks. The others nodded and it was decided that they should all head home and get some rest.

Ellison shot a pointed look over his shoulder at Banks as he escorted everyone out. Simon nodded then turned to Brown. "Get me a status report now!" Henri had his cell phone out before the last word left Simon's mouth.

********

4:30am  
The zoo

Jenny covered her grin with one hand as she watched the men trying to corral the golden monkey. For some unknown reason, none of the darts were working. Brackett had checked the dosages himself after the three hour fight to get the snow leopard loaded. But Jenny had done as he asked and put the proper amount in each dart.

She couldn't be held responsible if the tips of the darts were blocked up.

The veterinarian flicked a quick glance at her fiancé and whispered into her hand. "Jim, I have two full strength darts in my right coat pocket."

Jim blinked, but that was all the indication she got that he might have heard her.

Brackett was cussing up a storm as his men tried to capture the monkey with a net. With the trees and bushes in the exhibit, they were having more luck catching the net on the flora. He spun, stomped over to Jenny, grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a good shake ignoring Jim's warning growl.

"What did you do? Why aren't the darts working?" he asked, punctuating each word with a shake.

"I don't know," Jenny shouted back.

"Leave her alone, Brackett," Jim interrupted. "It's not her fault you're a lousy shot."

"You stay out of this, Ellison," Brackett snarled. "We're going back to the infirmary and you're going to confirm the doses while I load the darts." He grabbed Jen lower down on the arm and dragged her behind him.

Jim and the three goons followed.

*********

6am  
Cascade PD

Joel knocked on Simon's door and entered without waiting. "Here's that list, Simon." He shook his head. "As usual, it's fairly substantial, but we're already over halfway through checking it."

Simon perused the list. Something they'd put together and kept updated since the last time Sandburg went missing, a list of perps with a grudge. Of course the last time was when Blair and Jenny were kidnapped by Tom Brandon.

Simon sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I thought Sandburg performed that ancient protection ritual to prevent this sort of thing from happening," he said half joking.

Joel snorted. "You really think that would have done any good with those two?"

Banks chuckled briefly and shook his head. "But it's not just Jim and Blair, you know, there's some weird mojo with those four."

"Don’t forget Mike. Maybe it's a Sentinel thing, Simon," Joel suggested, too tired to care how silly their conversation might sound.

"Hmm. Could be," Simon agreed with a yawn. He glanced at the clock and then down at his suit. "The ceremony's supposed to be at 11am," he met Joel's gaze, "do you think we should be optimistic and change?"

Joel laughed. "You know that Blair would say we should think positive."

"Hmph," Banks replied. "I know where they're going for their honeymoons," he said with an evil grin, "I know there's someone out there with a sense of humor." Simon stood and ushered Joel out. "Let's get changed and check up on the rest of the wedding party."

*********

6:30am  
The zoo

Jim nudged Jenny with his elbow while Brackett took aim at the panda. All the other animals were loaded. Once he'd switched darts, the process had gone fairly smoothly.

Jen looked up and saw Jim mouth the word 'darts." She nodded slightly and slipped her hand into her pocket to retrieve the two darts she'd pocketed earlier. Jim tilted his head at the guard on her right and slammed himself into the man on his left. Jen stabbed her guard as he pushed past her to help control Jim. The man stumbled back and pulled the dart out of his thigh then crumpled to the floor.

Jenny picked up the net that had been abandoned outside the enclosure and tossed it with all her might at Brackett as he turned toward the ruckus. She didn't even wait to see if he was entangled. Jen was already aiming her last dart at the second goon on Jim. The man had his arm around Jim's neck while the first guard tried to get close enough to help, however Jim's feet kept getting in the way. The Sentinel managed to land several kicks before the man backed off. Jen plunged the dart into the goon's buttock and backed away.

The guard quickly brought one hand down at the stabbing pain and lost his hold on Jim. Ellison pulled away and charged the man in front of him. They crashed into the wall knocking the guard out.

Jen raced over to Jim and helped him regain his balance before they sprinted for the exit door.

Brackett finally managed to get out of the net as the men who had been in with the panda joined him outside the glassed-in display. "Find them!" Brackett snarled. "Get the others and find them!"

*********

7:40am  
Somewhere across town

Blair glared across the room at the small table that now held his pocketknife and other personal belongings. They were finally alone. The last of Brackett's men had taken off, leaving him and El to fend for themselves. Brackett had checked Blair thoroughly and removed any items that might help them escape. He and Elise were tied back to back with a metal pole between them and a bomb strapped around them. The ticking of the timer was about to drive Blair mad.

"He could have used a digital timer," Blair grumbled as he pulled against the ropes again.

El grunted at the pressure.

"Sorry, El."

"So, this one counts for real, right?" El asked as she did her own wiggling to try and loosen the ropes. "I mean, Brackett said he wanted both of us, so this is an official kidnapping for me."

"What?" Blair exclaimed, shaking his head in amazement.

Elise chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just trying to keep my cool here and joking about the situation seemed better than panicking."

Blair sighed. "Too right. I guess maybe I have been in too many of these situations. Especially if I'm becoming accustomed to it." He chuckled. "This is so not what I had planned for last night, El."

They both laughed, but sobered quickly. "Any ideas on how we get out of here?" Elise asked.

"Well, Brackett took my knife and my keys," Blair said.

Elise smiled and turned her head toward Blair as much as she could. "He didn't take mine."

"Your what?"

"My knife. It's in my pocket," she tilted her head toward her left pant pocket. "I put it in there after I used it to open that last present."

Blair grinned. "I love you, Elise. I really, truly love you."

El chuckled. "Can you reach it?"

"I think so," Blair replied, bending his knees to get a better position.

After several minutes of contortions on both their parts, Blair was able to get the knife and cut the ropes binding his and El's hands. He then carefully sliced the duct tape holding the bomb to them and handed it to El while he removed the ropes that tied them to the pole.

Elise quickly handed the bomb back to him once they were free. Her hands were shaking. "Here, you take it."

Blair grinned, then bit his lip as he cautiously took the bomb to the far side of the room and set it on the floor. Elise had already gone over to the table and pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

"Who should I call?" she asked.

"Wait until we get outside first," he said as he checked the door. It was unlocked. Blair led Elise out of the room. "Sometimes cell phones can trigger bombs." He sent a wry grin at his bride-to-be. "Don’t you love how much bomb trivia I’ve picked up through the years?"

Elise rolled her eyes. They found their way out of the building easily enough and Blair nodded to El before he turned to scan the street. "Now you can call Simon," he told her. "He'll rally the troops." Blair frowned thoughtfully. "What was it that Brackett said? Something about Chinese to go…"

El nodded. "Simon?" she said into the phone. "Yes, we're fine, but Lee Brackett's got Jim and Jenny… No I don't know why, but he snatched us to keep them in line… She did? Okay… Well, here, talk to Blair," she held out the phone to her fiancé. "Mike noticed something was off and is already trying to find Jim and Jenny."

"Good," Blair said taking the phone. "Simon, hang on a second and I'll tell you where we are, more importantly, where the bomb is." He jogged down the street a ways to get a good look at the sign on the corner, El followed him. "Simon, we were in a building at the corner of Champion and Eighth Street across from Panner's Cannery."

Blair shook his head vigorously. "No, Simon. We're fine, just send the bomb squad. It's set to go off at ten this morning… No, he didn’t say where he was going." Sandburg frowned and met El's worried gaze. "Chinese," he muttered to himself.

Blair saw comprehension in Elise's eyes at the same time he realized what Brackett meant. "The zoo!" they both exclaimed. "Simon, I think they're at the zoo, we're headed that way, send backup." Blair ended the call and grabbed El's hand. "Come on, we've got to find a ride."

******

8am  
The zoo

Jenny and Jim crouched down inside the gardeners' tool shed while Jen snipped the chain on the handcuffs.

Jim sighed and rubbed his arms. "Thanks." He peeked out the small window. "Where's the nearest phone?"

"From here? There may be a pay phone along one of the paths. The closest building is the snake house, I believe there are phones in all the exhibit buildings," Jen replied, pushing her hair back with one hand.

"All right," Jim said coming up with a plan. "Here's what we'll do. I just want to avoid any contact with these guys and get out of the zoo. If we can get to a phone before we get to the exit, great, but I don't want to get trapped in a building."

Jenny nodded. "Most of them have at least two exits. One for zoo patrons and another for personnel. Can you hear any one close now?"

Jim concentrated for a second and shook his head. "No, it's clear. Let's go."

******

8:20am  
The church

"What do you mean they've been kidnapped?" Andrew Browning asked, standing abruptly. His five-foot five-inch, wiry frame dwarfed by Simon Banks.

"Please," Simon said, "everyone stay calm." He caught Mr. Browning's eyes and continued. "Your daughter and Blair are fine, I just spoke to them, and they are on their way here." With a slight detour.

"What about Jenny?" Mrs. Watkins asked. "And Jim?"

Simon switched his attention to Jen's parents. "We know where they are and I have my people heading there as we speak. They will keep us informed."

William Ellison cleared his throat. "Captain, do you know who has them and why?"

"Who, yes. A man named Lee Brackett," Simon frowned. "As to the why, I suspect we'll have to wait until we can talk to Jim and Jenny. Blair didn't know."

The doors to the church burst open and Naomi Sandburg swirled in like a small tornado.

"Excuse me! Is this where the Sandburg and Ellison weddings are taking… Oh, Captain Banks," she interrupted herself gliding down the aisle to Simon. "I'm so glad I found you. I only got Jim's message five days ago and then it was a furious trip across the desert by camel, I caught a prop plane to the main airport and have spent the last two days on a plane or waiting for one."

She took a breath and Simon tried to say something but wasn't fast enough.

"Then I raced over to the loft and imagine my surprise that today is the big day. Blair left me a note with directions. I can only thank whichever benevolent god or goddess that's looking out for me for getting me here on time. I'd never forgive myself for missing Blair's wedding." She sent a brilliant smile around the room. "Of course, not that I believe that marriage is necessary if two people truly love one another," Naomi frowned and looked around again.

"Where are Jim and Blair? I'm not too late am I?" she asked with a horrified look back at Simon.

Simon raised his eyebrows and took a breath as he tried to reconcile everything Naomi had just said. "No, Ms. Sandburg, you haven't missed the ceremony. We've just had a little snag."

"Snag?" Frank Watkins bellowed. "I don't call having four people kidnapped right out from under our noses a snag."

"Kidnapped?" Naomi asked turning on Simon demandingly.

Simon sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Please someone call me with good news. Any time now. "Yes, Ms. Sandburg, but Blair and Elise are fine. And we're working on rescuing Jim and Jenny," he said, feeling like a broken record.

Naomi regarded Blair's captain. "I think," she said slowly, "that I'll go to the loft and change." She sent a commanding look around the room at the others. "We should be ready for the ceremony. If I know those boys, they'll move heaven and earth to get here."

*****

8:30am  
Outside the zoo

Blair and Elise jumped out of the cab and raced for the squad cars parked in front of the entrance to the zoo.

Mike heard them coming and nudged Megan's arm. "Blair! Are you two all right?"

"We're fine," Blair answered, meeting the Sentinel and Guide half way. "Any word on Jim and Jenny?"

"Not really," Mike said. "I'm pretty sure they got away from Brackett and are hiding somewhere inside. Since we arrived the activity level has become, shall we say a bit panicked?" she grinned.

Blair nodded. "You weren't able to find Jim or Jenny?" he asked with a frown.

Mike shook her head self-condemnation all over her face. Megan put her hand on Mike's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on, Shellie," she reassured her Sentinel. "There's a lot of strange sensory input in there. Not to mention the fact that you're worried about Jen."

Blair sighed. "Megan's right, Mike. I think even Jim would have a tough time with this one and you've had a lot less practice."

Mike looked at him defiantly. "I'm not giving up! I was about to try again when you got here."

Blair held his hands up in defeat. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to try talking to Jim, maybe he'll hear me and you two can exchange information."

The Sentinel nodded, slightly mollified and dragged her Guide away from the noise of the police line.

*****

9am  
Inside the zoo

Jim pulled Jenny down behind a bush and waited for Brackett's men to pass. Jenny watched him and sighed when he nodded the all clear.

"We're not getting anywhere," she whispered. "He's got people everywhere."

"I know," Jim sighed. "Why doesn't he just take off with the animals? He must have the panda loaded by now."

"I don't know," Jenny answered dejectedly.

Jim tilted his head as a familiar but faint sound caught his ear. "What is it, Jim?" He held up his hand for silence and closed his eyes as he concentrated.

The Sentinel smiled as his Guide's voice came through loud and clear. "It's Blair," he said still listening.

"Hey, big guy," Blair said. "If you can hear me, we just need a little clue as to…" SCRRREEEEEEEE!!!!!

Jim gasped and clapped his hands over his ears as he lost his balance and fell onto his knees. Jenny reached for him only to be yanked to her feet from behind and pulled up against someone's chest. An arm snaked around her throat and she felt the cold muzzle of a gun against her temple.

"Little problem there, Jimbo?" Brackett sneered as Jim struggled to get control. "Funny thing how a simple dog whistle can bring you to your knees."

Jenny grabbed at Brackett's arm and dug her nails in. He pressed his arm a little tighter against her throat as he gloated at Ellison. Jen struggled to take a breath.

Jim shook his head, the ringing in his ears made concentration difficult, but he staggered to his feet and sent his best glare at Brackett. "Let her go!"

Brackett shook his head. "Sorry, looks like you'll have to postpone your wedding after all. Somehow your partner and his fiancé got loose and figured out where we were. Now I need a little travel insurance as well."

"Brackett," Jim growled, his entire body tensing for action.

"Ellison," Lee replied sarcastically. He pushed the gun harder against Jen's head until she had to tilt it sideways. "Don't even think about it, Jim. I'll shoot her, then you and just use her body to get out of here. They'll never know she was already dead."

Jim met Jenny's eyes. She couldn't hide her fear or worry, but neither did Jen hide her faith in Jim, her love or her determination that they both make it out of this alive.

Jen weighed her options then slumped back against Brackett as though she had fainted. Lee adjusted his grip so that she wouldn't choke. Jenny grabbed his arm with both hands and bit down hard enough to draw blood. He yelped and grabbed her by the hair with his gun hand, slamming the weapon into the back of her head as he yanked his injured arm out of the way of Jenny's teeth.

"You vixen!" he shouted, giving her hair a little shake.

Jim took a step toward them regaining Brackett's attention. "Uh, uh, uh, Ellison," Lee warned switching hands and aiming the gun at Jim.

Jenny lifted her foot in a move that Mike had shown her and brought her heel down hard on top Brackett's foot. At the same time she jerked her elbow back into his stomach and turned on the heel that was currently getting better acquainted with the top of the spy's foot.

The incensed woman drove her fist upward and connected solidly with Brackett's jaw driving him back. "I prefer BITCH!" she shouted, shaking her sore fist and rubbing the back of her head at the same time.

Jim threw a bemused look at his bride-to-be as he jogged past her to finish subduing Brackett. It didn't take much. A right cross to his already bruised jaw put the spy on the ground.

"Mind grabbing me that rope, dear?" Jim asked, flipping Brackett over onto his stomach and pulling his arms behind his back.

Jenny retrieved the rope that Brackett must have intended for her, handed it to Jim and stood back to watch.

Jim left Brackett lying on the ground and went to Jenny. She wrapped her arms around him and they held onto each other tightly for a long minute before Jim cocked his head again. "It's Mike," he said softly. "Yeah, Mike, we're okay. We've got Brackett, but I'm not sure we can get through his men." Jim nodded in reply to something. "Okay, we're by the snow leopard exhibit. See you soon."

He pulled Jenny closer to him and closed his eyes briefly. "Blair and El are fine. Mike and Megan are directing the clean up crew. They'll come get us when the coast is clear."

Jen sighed with relief. "This is getting a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" Jim frowned not sure exactly what she meant. Jenny sighed. "How many times can one person be kidnapped anyway?" Jim snorted, not sure he wanted to answer that question. "What time is it?" she asked changing the subject.

Jim blinked in surprise and glanced at his watch. "Shit. It's almost 9:30." Jenny giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked, pushing her gently away so he could see Jen's face.

"I sort of expected someone to be late for the ceremony, but all four of us?" Jen smiled and shook her head.

Jim laughed and hugged her again.

And that's how Blair, Mike and Megan found them, in a firm hug and still chuckling at the predicament with Brackett at their feet.

Blair grinned as he enveloped Jim and Jenny in a hug. "Come on you two, we've got a wedding to attend."

Mike handed Brackett off to the uniforms. "Last one to the car is a rotten egg," she teased giving Jen a quick hug then racing off toward the entrance to the zoo.

"Ooo," Jen replied, "that's cheating. Come on you guys," she said to Blair, Jim and Megan, "I know a short cut."

******

9:45am  
The loft

Blair and Jim raced up the stairs and through their respective doors. They had to shower, change and get to the church by eleven. It would be close, but they could do it, barring any unforeseen accidents, terrorists or additional kidnappings.

Jim pulled his jacket and shirt off as he headed for the bathroom dropping the articles on the floor, for once unconcerned with neatness. Only Blair's startled gasp stopped him. He concentrated on the loft next door. What now?

"Mom!" Blair exclaimed. Jim grinned and toed off his shoes before continuing to the bathroom.

******

9:45am  
Megan's car

Mike sighed and ended the call. She looked into the back seat at Jen and El and smiled. "It's okay," she said grabbing hold of the back of the seat and the door handle as Megan took the corner at high speed. "The dresses are at the church, they're just waiting for us."

Jenny closed her eyes briefly in thanks to her mom and El's. "Okay, but I have got to shower," she lifted her arms halfway up to indicate how bad she smelled. "You and Megs are worse than I am, Mikey," she said with a grin.

Megan chortled while Mike wrinkled her nose. It was true. They had cornered a couple of the bad guys in back of the antelope enclosure. Needless to say it hadn't been fresh hay piled behind the fence where they tackled the men.

Elise chuckled. "My place is closest to the church."

"True," Jen agreed, "but my house has two showers."

"It'll be cutting it close," Megan said then grinned fiercely. "But we can make it," she said pushing her foot to the floor.

"Ooooh, no!" the other three women exclaimed holding on for dear life.

*******

10:50am  
The church

Jim's truck and Blair's 4x4 raced into the church parking lot, brakes squealed and three doors slammed shut as Jim, Blair and Naomi ran into the building. Thanks to Naomi's calm head, Jim snorted at the thought of Naomi being the calm one, they had not forgotten anything. The rings were ready to give to Simon and Joel. The plane tickets were in the appropriate vehicle with their bags and now the grooms were at the church with ten minutes to spare.

They slowed as they entered the vestibule, straightening collars and bow ties, smoothing hair and taking deep calming breaths.

Naomi caught Jim's arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at his surprise then turned to Blair. "I'm going to go inside, baby." She embraced her son hard and felt his arms return the hug. "I am so happy for you, Blair. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Blair said, his eyes misting over. He leaned back to look into her face seeing that she too was teary-eyed. "I'm so glad you made it."

"I wouldn't have missed this," she insisted with a fierce smile. "Even if I'd had to swim back."

Blair grinned and kissed her cheek then hugged her again. Naomi trailed her fingers along his cheek for a moment. "Love you, sweetie," she said then turned with a sniffle to enter the chapel.

Jim grinned at his brother and received a brilliant smile in return. "We're really going to do this, Jim."

"Yeah, Chief. We sure are," he replied, unable to tune down his own smile. It seemed to be permanently fixed on his face.

Blair's smile dimmed a bit. "This isn't going to change us, right Jim?"

The Sentinel draped his arm over his Guide's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "No way, my brother. It's only going to get better," Jim said, patting Blair on his head, careful not to muss the hair.

"Hey, man," Blair said grinning again, "not…"

"The hair," Jim finished with an equally big grin. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Admit it, Sandburg, you'll miss me. In two weeks, you'll be begging for me to muss your hair."

Blair chuckled and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Mike barging through the front doors. She spied them and came at them like a line backer.

"Get back! Turn around and don't look!" she commanded.

They did as directed, too stunned to ask why before Mike raced back to the door and hollered, "It's all clear." She glared over her shoulder at the men. "If you look, I'll roast something very dear to you."

Jim and Blair exchanged amused looks while they listened to the sound of female voices giggling as the women rushed past them and into the back rooms.

"Okay," Mike said as she followed the other. "Give us ten minutes."

Jim turned toward the hall that Jenny and the others had gone down. He shook his head and grinned at Blair. "I guess we aren't going to be stood up at the altar."

Blair grinned back. "Let's go tell everyone we're almost on time."

********

11:08am  
The chapel

Compared to the last twelve hours, the ceremony was rather anticlimactic. No one objected, no one stammered over the 'I do's,' and neither of the rings got stuck on the best man's finger. There was one tense moment when the doors opened during the final vows, but it was just someone who was a little early for the next scheduled event.

Although they almost had to call an ambulance for the poor man, when several dozen officers, including both grooms and most of the wedding party, pulled weapons on him. The rings were exchanged, the brides were kissed and the two newly wed couples were presented to the audience.

*****

The reception hall at the church

Jenny and Jim made their rounds saying thank you and good-bye to friends and family. Their flight was taking off in a few hours and they had to leave. Blair and El were doing the same although didn't have to catch their plane until three.

Jen and El's moms started rounding everyone up so the brides could toss the bouquets after the couples changed into street clothes for their trips.

Jim and Blair changed quickly and found themselves alone for the first time since right before the ceremony.

"Well," Jim said diffidently. "I guess this is it."

Blair frowned. "It's just two weeks, Jim, it's not the end of the world."

Jim gave his brother a small smile. "I know Chief. It just feels strange. I've sort of gotten used to sharing my life with you, the good and the bad. It'll be weird not having you around…" he trailed off, not quite sure how to put into words what he was feeling.

"I understand, Jim," Blair smiled, placing his hands on Jim's shoulders as he continued conspiratorially. "Just remember, this is for our own good. We can't let them think we needed to spend our honeymoons together, now can we?"

Jim chuckled and wrapped his arms around his friend pulling him in for a hug. "I'll miss you, Chief."

"Me, too, big guy," Blair replied as they broke the hug.

Jen and Elise came out of the restroom dressed for their trips.

"You ready?" Jenny asked her husband with a sly smile.

Jim grinned. "Ready, willing and able, ma'am," he replied cockily extending his crooked arm for her to take.

Blair caught El up in a hug and swung her around as Jim and Jenny walked back down the hall arm in arm. "How about you, Mrs. Sandburg?"

"Me?" El asked. "I'm always ready." She grinned. "Shall we?" Elise took Blair's arm and they followed their friends out to the front of the church.

Everyone was waiting and the couples were soon fighting their way through soap bubbles, laughingly trying to pop them as more were blown their way.

Once they made it through the crowd, the eligible bachelorettes were herded to the front. The brides with a quick wink at each other aimed their bouquets and both hit their target dead on.

Megan juggled both bouquets while Mike just laughed. She'd deflected the one aimed at her with a quick move at the last minute. Her Guide grumbled softly about unfaithful Sentinels but followed Mike, Jim and Jen out to the waiting trucks.

Jenny gave Mike and Megan a hug, then turned to Blair and Elise while Jim regarded his junior Sentinel.

"What?" Mike asked.

Jim smiled. "I feel like I'm handing over the care of a child," he said self-consciously.

Mike smiled back. "Don't worry Jim. I promise to keep an eye on things while you're gone." She shrugged. "It'll probably be dead quiet until you get back," she teased. "Just don't make me have to come rescue you two."

Blair chuckled. "Simon knows where we're all going. He's got the numbers, too, just in case," he glared menacingly at the Sentinel. "But don't you dare call for at least the first twenty-four hours, you hear?"

Mike put her hands up and backed away, grinning the whole time.

"Go on, you guys," Megan said pushing Blair and Jim toward their respective vehicles. "Get. We'll hold down the fort. Have a good time."

Jim snorted and turned back to Blair. "See ya, Chief."

"Bye, Jim," Blair said with a wave as he climbed into his truck.

"I told you they couldn't do it," Rafe said loud enough for all to hear. "I bet they'll be calling Simon tomorrow for the phone numbers so they can talk."

Laughter followed the two vehicles as they drove away.

*****

Somewhere south of the border

Jim and Jenny stepped out of the elevator and followed the bellhop down the hall. He opened the door and took their bags into the suite while the newly weds waited in the hall grinning sappily at each other.

When the bellhop came out of the suite Jim took the key and gave him a tip then waited until the man was heading back to the elevator to turn and swing his bride up into his arms.

Jenny squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms around Jim's neck leaning her head against his shoulder.

Jim carried her over the threshold and set her on her feet. He released Jen long enough to close and lock the door, then he turned back to face his wife.

Jen stood uncertainly where he had set her down. Jim reached out slowly and caressed her cheek taking a step to close the distance between them. He kissed her gently on the lips receiving a quick, tentative peck in return. Jim pulled his head back and looked into Jen's eyes.

She met his questioning gaze and swallowed hard. "I'm a little nervous here, Jim," she whispered.

Jim smiled. "It's okay. We can go slow." He let his smile slide into a teasing grin and growled playfully at her.

Jenny giggled as Jim wiggled his fingers at her. She took a step backward fighting a grin. "Don't even think about it," she warned, holding her hands up in defense.

Her husband advanced slowly in her direction his eyes glinting mischievously. Jim darted forward and Jen let out a startled shriek as she spun and dashed to the other side of the bed.

Jim followed her just ghosting his fingers against her skin, allowing Jen to 'get away' as their impromptu game of chase progressed. Jenny started laughing after Jim pretended to trip and sprawled across the bed hard enough to send it banging up against the wall.

"I'm going to get you," Jim threatened in his best evil villain imitation.

"Oh my!" Jenny responded impishly, her hands flying to her cheeks like the typical damsel in distress. Jim chuckled and rolled off the bed to follow up on his threat.

He cornered her in the kitchenette but allowed Jen to escape under his out stretched arms. Only this time she ran to the bed, hopped on and grabbed a pillow. She held it out in front of herself defensively.

"Be careful," Jenny grinned. "I've got a dangerous weapon here."

Jim stopped at the end of the bed and eyed the deadly pillow. "I can see that," he said seriously trying to stifle a smile. "Put that pillow down, missy and give yourself up."

Jenny shook her head and swung the pillow. Jim managed to dodge the blow then growled and pounced onto the bed rocking it against the wall again.

"Ah!" Jenny yelled trying to scoot back on the bed as she continued her pillow attack.

Jim fended off the pillow easily by grabbing it and tossing it away. Jen lay back against the other pillow as Jim leaned over her, both hands pressed to the mattress to either side of Jenny's shoulders.

"Give up?" he asked huskily.

Jenny met his eyes, her own dark blue with emotion. "Only to you," she replied.

Jim lowered his head and met his wife's lips with his own.

*****

Somewhere south of the border

Blair was pleasantly surprised. They'd been able to get the earlier flight to their honeymoon spot after all and now had an extra half a day to spend alone together. He had helped El unpack and then they'd taken a walk on the beach.

El had suggested they order dinner and have it delivered up to the room. Blair agreed readily and now they had a little time to kill before dinner arrived.

They settled onto the couch in their suite with some soft music and low lights.

Elise snuggled up against her husband. "I can't believe I'm Mrs. Dr. Sandburg." She smiled at Blair as he chuckled.

"Wouldn't that be Mrs. Dr. Dr. Detective Sandburg?"

"Oh, no," El denied in mock horror. "Can't have anyone thinking I married you to get my MRS.

Blair's reply was interrupted by a high pitched shriek from the hall. He met El's gaze and raised his eyebrows. "Honeymooners you think?"

Elise grinned wickedly. "It is a honeymoon spot," she said suggestively, running her hands over his chest.

Her husband grinned back and reached to help her out of her blouse. Just then a loud thud sounded against the wall from the other room. They both rolled their eyes but didn't stop what they were working on.

Elise managed to get Blair's shirt unbuttoned and helped him pull hers off when more noise from the next suite came through the wall.

Blair sat up straight and glared at the wall. "This is supposed to be a quality hotel. You'd think the walls would be thicker."

"We could call the front desk and complain," El said reluctantly, not really wanting to start any trouble.

"No," Blair said standing. "I'm just going to go next door and ask them to at least move the bed away from the wall," he grinned evilly. "Maybe we should do the same."

Elise returned his grin and fingered the front clasp on her bra. "Hurry back," she purred.

Blair groaned. "God, give me strength," he said as he reluctantly headed out the door.

I don't know… maybe I should just leave this alone. Blair stood outside the door to the next suite and sighed. I can just see the guys' reaction if I come home with a black eye because I pissed off some Neanderthal on his honeymoon. Well, I've already come this far. I'll just pretend I thought I heard something fall and ask if anyone was hurt. He knocked on the door then stuffed his hands in his pockets and studied the floor. Yeah, that's it.

The door opened and Blair found himself staring at white socks that led up to bare legs and boxer shorts. Jim has a pair like that. The thought flashed quickly as he continued to raise his head and met a pair of shocked blue eyes.

"Jim!?"

"Chief!?"

"What are you doing here?" and "How did you find us?" they asked at the same time, each one bristling with indignation.

"Jim?" Jen called from inside the room.

"Hey, Jenny," Blair said.

"Blair?" Jenny asked coming to the door wrapped in the comforter from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out how Jim found out where we were going," Blair said, glaring at his Sentinel.

Jim glared back.

Jenny frowned. "We didn't know where you two were going. How did you find out we were here?"

Blair's eyes widened as he shrugged his denial. "I didn't know! I just came next door to ask our neighbors to keep the noise down to a dull roar."

Jim and Jenny looked at each other. Jim grinned slyly while Jenny's cheeks turned bright pink. She bit her lip and ducked back into the room.

Blair grabbed Jim's arm in concern. "I didn't mean to embarrass her."

Laughter floated out to the hall and Blair's concern turned to confusion.

Jim chuckled. "She's not that shy, Chief. Look, if you and El want to get together for dinner or something sometime, just leave us a message, okay?"

Blair nodded speechless his own cheeks a bit pink as Jim's words hit home.

"Good night, Chief," Jim said, gently pushing Blair back into the hall and closing the door.

Blair shook his head and went back to his room a smile slowly forming on his face.

The end…

#########

…but the story continues in Part 12A… yes, there is a reason for that. Part 13 is complete and it just seemed appropriate that it was Part 13. Sorry to tease you … Not!

SPOILER INFORMATION: Yes, the episode was Rogue. But I didn't want to let you know it was Brackett too soon.

Japanese definitions  
Ki ni shinai - Means 'don't worry' or 'no problem'.  
Shimatta - 'damn it'  
Kouyuu - 'friend, schoolmate'


End file.
